Sonic the Hedgehog - Origin
by Sonja The Nub
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Sonic and his friends have just gotten out of school for the summer, but all is not as normal as it seems. When a mysterious gem known as a Chaos Emerald transforms Sonic into a blue hedgehog, he must help his friends and family to safety from the evil Doctor Robotnik.
1. Chapter 1: Pure Chaos

Sonic was a normal 15-year old boy. He had blue jeans and a red, short-sleeved top. His eyes were an emerald green and his hair was blue and spiked. He walked alongside his brother, Miles, who was wearing orange baggy pants and a white T-shirt, his friends, Shadow, who had black spiky hair with red on the tops of the spikes and wore black jeans and a black hoodie with a white fur outline on the hood and down the zipper, Amy, who had pink hair and wore a red dress with a white outline on the bottom of it and red boots with a white streak going down it. Lastly, Knuckles, who had red hair and wore a red shirt with baggy jeans and green and yellow runners (Just imagine the green and yellow runners from the Sims 3. XD).

(Oh, just a note. Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles are nicknames they give each other. Sonic, because he can run faster than most others, Shadow because of his dark approach and personality, and Knuckles because of hot-headedness and being stronger than others fist-wise.)

Anyways, school was finally out and the group were heading to their separate homes. Although Miles is Sonic's brother, they both live with separate parents. Thankfully, they weren't that far apart. Sonic walked into his home and dropped his bag into his room, before proceeding to go into the backyard to mess around with his dog. When he walked out into his backyard, he realized something. Normally, his mother was at the door to greet him when he came home from school His dog wasn't in the backyard either. Instead, he saw a green, emerald-cut glowing gem on his back porch.

"What's this…?" Sonic looked at it curiously. It was like something was drawing him to it. He reached a hand out to pick it up. When he did however, it started to glow even more until the light engulfed Sonic for a few seconds. He felt strange, so he placed the gem down on the table next to him.

"What was that all about?" He asked himself. Suddenly, he hunched over in pain. Something was happening to him! His skin itched as blue fur made its way out of it, covering his whole body except for his arms, chest and some of his face.

"What the hell?!" He screamed as his spine stretched, creating a short blue tail. Two large hedgehog spines burst through his upper back, only increasing the excruciating pain. His hair stretched back into six quills which solidified into flesh and bone. His face stretched out into a short muzzle as his nose shrunk and extended, becoming like a hedgehog's nose. His eyes went through worse as they became larger, rounder and came together. Sonic's head became slightly larger to fit these attributes. His eyes squeezed shut and he bit his lip, making the screams unable to come out as the final phase of his transformation begun and finished.

When the pain vanished, Sonic opened his eyes and looked at himself. He had blue fur covering most of his body, bar his chest and some of his abdomen, his arms and his new muzzle. Six spines came out of the back of his head and his eyes had been joined. His ears were now near the top of his head like an animals, except they were pointed and triangular. Two quills and a tails came out of his back and he was at least 3'3'' tall. He wore white gloves and red shoes with a white strap and a gold buckle. So… he's an anthromorphic hedgehog that can walk and talk? Things just keep getting weirder and weirder. Sonic picked up the gem and hid it in his quills before going inside.

What was odd is everyone was gone and Sonic felt like he had walked faster than normal. He walked out the front and got into a running position, then unexpectedly took off at incredibly high speeds. It was like he was running at the speed of sound. Everything he ran past was a blur. A grin stretched on his muzzle. This was unlike anything he'd ever seen or dreamed of! He did a loop around the city before running straight ahead. Little did he know he was en route to his brother, Miles' house. He ran down streets at high speeds without getting the slightest bit tired. He immediately recognized the house up ahead of him. His grin vanished as he screeched to a halt in front of the house. It was his brother, Miles' house.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Sonic quickly jumped into the bushes to avoid being seen. Miles came out of the house and walked towards the mailbox. He must have been getting the mail for his Dad. Sonic's ear flicked behind him. He turned around and faintly saw orange robots coming up fast. Their feet clanked loudly as they ran. There was almost a whole army of them and they looked hostile. Sonic panicked slightly. Were they here for the two brothers?

Before Sonic knew it, the robots were dangerously close. As Miles turned around to go back into the house, two robots ran up and attempted to grab him. Sonic rushed and curled into a ball, spinning rapidly. He left his place and spun right through the robots, destroying him with the momentum and his razor sharp quills. Sonic then uncurled and took a battle stance as the robots were coming. Miles was frozen in fear, staring at the robots.

"DAMN YOU!" Sonic yelled at the robots. They seemed like they wanted a challenge. As they charged to attack, Sonic did the move he just did, which he decided to call "Spin Dash", taking out ten robots. Sonic smirked as the other ninety came closer. He ran at high speeds and circled the huddled group of robots, creating a strong blue Tornado which dragged all of the robots into the air, some blowing up. Sonic jumped up high into the air and spin dashed at least fifty of them, while the rest landed on the ground and exploded. Sonic landed in front of Miles and watched the robots explode.


	2. Chapter 2: Look! An Egg!

When all was safe, Sonic turned around. "You okay, Miles?" He asked without thinking. Miles looked less scared, but more confused.

"What the?" He asked, looking at Sonic.

"Strange, I know." Sonic shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to explain to the confused boy.

"Wh… who are you? WHAT are you?" Miles asked, not taking his eyes off of Sonic.

Sonic got the green emerald out of his quills and spun it on his finger as he spoke. "Who do you know who likes to run, has blue hair and understands you more than anyone?" He looked at Miles.

Miles was even more shocked. "S-Sonic?!" His eyes widened.

Sonic nodded with a smile and stopped spinning the emerald, putting it in his hand.

"H-How did that happen?" Miles relaxed a little. Sonic tossed Miles the emerald, who caught it.

"T=this?" He asked, staring at the emerald intently. Sonic nodded.

"I just picked it up, then it started to glow and I turned into, well… this." Sonic gestured to himself.

"This looks just like those other two gems I found…" Tails took two glowing, emerald-cut gems out of his pockets. One was a cobalt blue, like Sonic's fur, and the other was yellow. Sonic picked up the blue one and looked at it. It seemed to glow brighter at Sonic's touch.

"Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said without realising it.

"Huh?"

Sonic then realized what he said. "…Chaos Emeralds… I guess that term just came to me." He shook his head.

"Maybe it is the right term, then." Miles smiled. "Chaos Emeralds…" At that moment, three people walked down the driveway. It was Shadow, Knuckles and Amy. They were each holding one of the Chaos Emeralds, Shadow holding two of the bright gems.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" Miles asked. Sonic thought he heard something, so he walked up to the end of the driveway to take a look while the others discussed the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic turned his head to the right and couldn't believe his eyes. He saw another huge army of robots, but they were as tall as a skyscraper. A large group of small ones also lead their way.

"Uhh… Miles?" Sonic said without looking away from the group of metal machines. "You MIGHT wanna see this…" He said when he sensed Miles' head turning to look at him. The group of teens walked up to the end of the driveway and had the same reaction as Sonic.

"What the hell?!" Shadow's eyes widened. Knuckles clenched his fists, although Amy was too distracted by Sonic.

"What are we gonna do?!" Miles was flabbergasted.

"Ever punched through metal, Knuckles?" Sonic said without turning his head.

"Well, uh…" Knuckles hesitated.

"Didn't think so." Sonic got into running position before zooming over to the robots. He spin dashed through all of the small ones, avoiding the big ones which were taking longer to reach the house. A group of robots snuck up on the group of teenagers. Before they realised the machines were reaching for them, they exploded and Sonic was in their place. All of the small robots were destroyed. The many large robots were edging closer and closer to the home. Sonic ran to try and destroy one, but it must have seen him beforehand, because when he jumped up, a metal fist made contact with him. He flew backwards and scraped along the concrete, stopping in front of the group of teens. He stood up and clenched a fist.

"Darn it…." He gritted his teeth. "Who's idea WAS this?"

"That would be ME!" The group heard a voice. They turned around and saw a rather large man in a red suit with small blue sunglasses, a large moustache and a dastardly grin on his face.

"Whoa, look! A giant talking egg!" Sonic pointed at the man. The group laughed as his face went red with anger.

"Silence! I am Doctor Robotnik, the greatest scientific genius in the WORLD!" The man said triumphantly.

"Whatever you say, Eggman!" Sonic grinned.

"ENOUGH! I have come here for the Chaos Emeralds, so I can use them to, hmm, I don't know, TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" Eggman laughed.

"In your dreams, Egghead." Sonic said.

"In my dreams? You can't even lay a dent in those robots I created! They are too powerful for a RODENT such as yourself!" Eggman grinned.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Sonic smirked. At that moment, the Chaos Emeralds started glowing. Sonic was slightly confused as they floated out of the hands of his friends and circled around his head. His mind seemed to guide him. He crossed his arms over his face as he started to float into the air, alongside the Chaos Emeralds. When the Chaos Emeralds glowed extremely, a blinding white light exploded in the area. Nothing was audible or visible, except for a battle cry from Sonic. When the light faded, Sonic was still floating, but he was glowing golden, his quills had raised upward and his eyes were ruby red.

"Playtime's over." Sonic smirked, turning to the robots. One of them charged at him and raised their arm with its fist clenched. It swiftly lowered its arm, attempting to crush the flying hedgehog. Sonic just raised his arm and held up the robots fist.

"Not this time." Sonic grinned, disappearing in a flash of gold light, reappearing behind the robot, which exploded an instant after.

"WHAT?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" Eggman was as flabbergasted as the others. Sonic curled into a ball and spun rapidly.

"Super Sonic Wind!" He shouted, uncurling. He swung his arm and sent a blue blade of wind forward, slicing through five of the large robots. When the other fifty robots ran up. Sonic smirked and flew through all of them at blinding speed. When he appeared back in his old position, all of the robots exploded into debris which scattered all over the floor.

"C-CURSE YOU!" Eggman fled the scene. Sonic smirked, landing on the ground. When he did, the Chaos Emeralds reappeared. His fur turned cobalt blue, he stopped glowing, his spines lowered back to normal and his eyes became emerald green. When he was completely normal, he dropped to his knees and tried to catch his breath. His group of friends were amazed that such a small guy could pull off something like that. Sonic heard his friends running over to him as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness

Sonic groaned and opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed is that he was in a bed. He shook his head and put his hand against it. _Being a hedgehog wasn't a dream after all… _he thought. The calendar read: "June 4th, 2012." Apparently he was asleep for three days. He got out of his best, slipped on his shoes, socks and gloves, then proceeded out the door. As he was reaching for the door handle, the door swung open and knocked Sonic back onto the ground. Amy rushed into the room and squeezed Sonic in a tight embrace.

"SONIC! I'm so glad you're okay!" She grinned as she squeezed tighter. Sonic was choking internally. His muzzle turned as blue as his fur.

"A-Amy… too… tight…" Sonic's head felt like it was about to explode. Amy hugged for a few more seconds before releasing Sonic from the death squeeze. He gasped for breath when she did before standing up. When he did, Miles, Shadow and Knuckles walked into the room.

"Amy, we told you not to—oh, well look who's awake." Knuckles looked at Sonic, who looked back at him with a straight face.

"Could you keep an eye on Amy next time…?" Sonic croaked as he rubbed the visible part of his neck, which still had trouble getting oxygen.

"Sorry…" Miles sweatdropped. At that moment, they heard an explosion and scrams not far off. After hearing a dog yelp at around the same time, Sonic immediately recognized the voices. His eyes widened as he ran out of the room, barely noticing Miles' expression being similar to his. He ran as fast as possible to where the screams came from, extremely worried about what he would find. He then came to an abrupt stop. He saw a man and a woman, lying dead on the ground. Upon closer inspection, they were killed by blunt force trauma. What made Sonic's eyes well in tears was the fact that…

…These two people were his parents.

He held back the tears and turned his head to see his dog, Speedy, laying critically injured on the ground, whimpering softly. Sonic ran over to the injured gray akita and consoled him, the tears burning with the need to flow. After a few seconds, Miles, Shadow, Knuckles and Amy ran up to them. Miles dropped to his parents bodies in tears, trying to shake them awake. Sonic was shaking slightly, but not in fear, but in sadness in anger. His face looked straight downward as he sat in front of his dog on his hands and knees. His expression grew angrier and angrier, while all the while becoming more upset. When a group of humongous robots came in front of the group, everyone except Sonic, who wasn't paying attention, were shocked. The machines were glinting, like they were made out of polished, hard material. Even a missile would have a hard time cutting through it or damaging it in any way.

"OHOHOHOHO!" The group heard Eggman's obnoxious laugh. "You thought I was all bark and no bite, didn't you? Well, my new, improved robots just HAPPENED to 'accidentally' kill these people…" He cut off when he saw Sonic and Miles next to the bodies and the injured dog.

"Ohh, I never realised these beings were important to you…" Eggman grinned. "I won't kill anyone else if you surrender to me… well, what will it be?" The crazy Doctor Eggman stroked his moustache.

"Never…"

Everyone looked at Sonic, who looked insanely angry. He finally snapped. The Chaos Emeralds that Miles brought with him glowed pitch black. Sonic's blue fur turned pitch black and his spines rose up. His skin turned an incredibly dark gray, almost like his fur. A dark blue, almost black, glow surrounded him. Upon opening his eyes, they were empty and glowing white. His expression showed he was completely enraged.

"NEVER WILL WE SURRENDER TO YOU, YOU FAT PIECE OF SCUM!" Sonic yelled, outraged by the death of his parents. "You think you're tough shit?! I'LL SHOW YOU TOUGH SHIT!" Sonic flew at blinding speed through two thirds of the robots, blowing them to smithereens. Scared, Doctor Eggman flew away in his hovercraft, zooming out of sight. Sonic's anger grew even more at the Doctor's cowardly actions. He lifted his hands and dark lasers flew from the bright light that engulfed them, destroying the remaining robots. The enraged Sonic slowly flew downward, landing on the ground, arms folded.

"…Sonic?" Miles was slightly afraid. Speedy whimpered in confusion. Sonic heard them and his eyes closed as he turned back to normal. His expression turned to being slightly shocked. He lowered his arms as Miles cautiously walked over to him, Speedy and the other three following.

"What just happened…?" Miles asked, Speedy whining simultaneously as he struggled to stay on his paws. Sonic got on his knee and gently petted his little best friend.

"...I don't know." Sonic said as Speedy gave him a quick lick on the cheek. "All I know is I was really angry..." Sonic gained a solemn look on his face.

"I think I figured it out after what you said yesterday, Miles." Shadow spoke up. Everyone turned to look at him, including Speedy. "He became enraged after seeing his deceased parents and injured dog, so he unconsciously summoned the power of the Chaos Emeralds, which assisted him, trying to help him acquire his other form, but his anger broke into it and gave him a new one, a more evil one that assisted his anger, making him too powerful to stop forcefully."

"Wow, that's deep, Shadow." Sonic smirked. Speedy yipped. Shadow ignored them.

"Well, we should all get back to the house. It's almost lunchtime, and Speedy is hurt." Amy spoke up. The others nodded and they all walked back to Miles' house.

Sonic laid on his bed. It was early in the morning on the 5th of June. Sonic was lost in thought. All he could think about was his new form and whether he wanted to change back or not. Suddenly, the door handle turned and began to open. Sonic shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Whoever openeed the door stood still for a few seconds before leaving the room. Sonic opened his eyes. He could have swore he heard two voices mumbling. He silently got up and pressed his head to the door.

"So, why does he have that form?" Amy's voice quietly mumbled.

" ...I don't know, but it has something to do with the Chaos Emeralds. His form is really strange, though. Not to the eye, but he can run faster than Mach 1 with a running start. His other forms can go faster than the speed of light." Miles' voice replied.

Sonic immediately thought this was his ambitions come true after hearing this, a grin spreading on his face.

"Are you going to find a way to change him back?" Amy's worried voice asked.

"...I really don't know if I can, and even if I could, I don't know if I should. Although, I really do want my brother back..." Miles' sad voice replied. Sonic heard footsteps walking away.

Sonic immediately felt guilty. Should he put ambition above his family and friends? Then, Sonic felt confused. Why didn't the Chaos Emeralds affect his friends the same way they did him? All of this was giving him a headache. Sonic quickly slipped on his shoes, socks and gloves before walking out of his bedroom. The second he did so, he heard four different screams in unison, as well as clanking and rather futuristic sounds.

Sonic quickly ran out of the house, but he was too late. He could see four giant robots, as well as Doctor Eggman in his hovercraft. Each of the robots carried one of his friends, minus Speedy, who ran out of the house and barked angrily at the robots. Sonic grew enraged and ran after them. Eggman noticed and held up a glowing bag, waving it tauntingly towards Sonic. The latter realized the Chaos Emeralds were inside of them.

Sonic ran at the robots and attempted a Spin Dash at one of their heads, but he bounced right off of it, landing on his left arm hard. He heard a snap and realized he had broken it. Sonic tried a Spin Dash one more time, trying to ignore the excruciating pain in his arm. The same thing happened, although Sonic broke his arm again in a different spot. Sonic yelped, trying to hold back his screams of pain.

"S-Speedy, come on! We have to catch up!" Sonic stood up, holding his broken arm with his right hand. Speedy ran over to him.

"Ready?" Sonic looked at Speedy, who nodded in response. "GO!" The two ran at high speeds, Sonic being careful not to run ahead of him. Despite their speed, the robots were out of sight.

"Speedy, can you smell where they went?" Sonic entrusted it to his best friend. Speedy sniffed the air and the ground, then barked, looking at Sonic. "Lead the way, buddy." Sonic nodded. Speedy barked and ran ahead, Sonic quickly following. After a few minutes of running, they reached a dark, deserted area. They ran for a few more seconds before seeing a giant, rounded, tall crimson red building with a logo that looked similar to Eggman's face.

Sonic looked at Speedy. "Well, we should sneak in and try to find the others. You lead the way, Speedy."

Speedy barked and ran ahead, searching for a way in. He barked and looked at Sonic after a few seconds, the latter quickly running over to him. A small, hidden door was in the side of the building. Sonic knew he and Speedy could get through.

"Password... there's only two things that can be." Sonic grinned as he attempted cracking the code. It worked and the small door opened. Sonic nodded to Speedy and they both went in, Sonic crawling at Speedy's height. It was pitch black for a few minutes until they saw light. It was the end of the tunnel. Sonic and Speedy quickly got out of the tunnel and into a small, bright room. Half of the room was blocked by glass. Sonic could have swore he saw four figures inside, so he and Speedy quickly ran over to it. Sonic was incredibly confused as he saw the figures.

The first was a black hedgehog, almost identical to Sonic, with four of its six quills raised slightly, crimson red fur across the top of each of them. Instead of a bare front, the black hedgehog had white fur on his chest. He wore white gloves with red folds and gold rings on the wrists. It also wore white, black and orange skate shoes with red fold and gold rings on the ankles.

The second was a red, echidna-type creature, similar to the hedgehog, with red fur and long dreadlocks hanging from his head. He had a white mark on his chest and an oddly shaped tail, as well as large white gloves with large knuckles, and green shoes with yellow streaks across the middle, as well as metal plates on the top, and green folds for the socks.

The third was a yellow-orange, two tailed fox type creature with large ears, a white, furry muzzle, white gloves with a small, black strap underneath the folds, The entire front of its upper body under his neck was covered in fluffy, white fur, and his shoes were half red and half white with socks just like the folds on its gloves.

The last was a pink, hedgehog creature with ears just like Sonics with Amy's attire, as well as white gloves with gold rings on the wrists.

Sonic realized they were definitely Shadow, Knuckles, Miles and Amy. "How are we gonna get them back home?" Sonic looked at Speedy, who lowered his ears and whimpered. He obviously didn't know either. Out of nowhere, the pain in Sonic's arm became even worse. Sonic yelped in pain and held onto his left arm, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut. Suddenly, Sonic heard a voice stir. He opened his eyes a little and saw Knuckles beginning to open his eyes, groaning in pain.

"Wh-Where am I...? What happened...?" He turned and saw Sonic. "How did...? Are you alright?" Knuckles was dazed.

"I broke my arm in two places, do you think I'm alright? I should be asking you the same thing, Knucklehead." Sonic managed a grin. Knuckles shook his head and woke up properly, looking himself over. His jaw dropped in shock.

"Wh-What's goin' on?! What happened to me?!" Knuckles was in a slight panic.

"Pick your jaw up off the floor." Sonic chuckled before becoming serious again. "We have to get the others back home and fast."

"The others?" Knuckles looked around him. "...Oh." He realized, internally slapping himself before picking up Shadow and Miles, slinging them gently over his shoulder. Speedy walked over to Amy and went under her before standing up, now carrying her on his back. Sonic had to chuckle slightly at the endearing sight, before gesturing for the two to follow him. All three quickly ran out of the building as fast as they could.


	4. Chapter 4: Super and Hyper

Sonic sat in front of the television, watching one of his favourite animes. His arm was in a sling and cast and the pain had stopped a little. The doctors were slightly confused to recieve a patient such as himself, but they had helped him anyway. Sonic turned his head as his brother, Miles, walked into the room. The fox didn't look happy, nor did he look sad. He just looked... content.

"You okay?" Sonic asked. Miles sighed and sat down on the sofa.

"I just can't understand why this is happening... I've tried everything I could and I couldn't find a solution, nor could I find out why this is all happening." Miles sounded disappointed.

"Miles." Sonic said in his most serious tone.

Miles turned his head.

"Stop thinking of this as a curse. It's not everyday something like this happens. Why don't you cherish it instead? Live with it instead of trying to stop it." Sonic stood up as he finished, walking out of the room and up the staircase. _That was dramatic, _Sonic thought with a smile.

It was June 6th, around 12:30pm. Miles was up in his bedroom, working on research and Amy was cooking in the kitchen. Sonic was in the lounge room, playing Persona 4 on the Playstation2.

"How are you playing that one-handed?" Knuckles said as he walked into the room.

"Anything's possible, Knucklehead." Sonic grinned, not taking his eyes off the screen. Shadow walked into the kitchen, pulling a confused face as he saw Sonic playing Persona 4 one-handed in the lounge room a few metres away from him, before grabbing a Pepsi out of the fridge and walking back upstairs. Sonic momentarily pumped his fist in the air as he defeated Shadow Naoto. Out of nowhere, Speedy and Miles walked down the last few steps on the staircase. Miles looked incredibly panicked, while Speedy just look how he normally did - straight faced, panting.

"Guys!" Miles called out loudly. Knuckles and Sonic turned to him, while Amy continued to cook. Shadow appeared out of nowhere on the sofa, which made Sonic jump and drop the Playstation controller, which earned a chuckle from Knuckles.

"We have to hurry and find Doctor Eggman!"Miles looked petrified.

"Why?" Knuckles asked.

"He has the Chaos Emeralds! You saw how they affected Sonic with his forms. Eggman could destroy the world with the Chaos Emeralds!" Miles tried to stay under control.

Sonic immediately stood up and ran outside. He was shocked as he looked up and saw the foot of one of Eggman's mechs towering over him. Sonic could faintly hear people screaming, though it got louder every second. Knuckles, Amy, Miles and Shadow ran outside as well, their reactions almost identical to that of Sonic.

"People, hear me! I am Doctor Robotnik, the greatest scientific genius in the world! If you don't surrender to me now, I will destroy your city!" Eggman's voice rang out at a deafening volume. Shadow snuck his way up the mech, trying to find the location of the Chaos Emeralds. Air came from the bottom of his skate shoes, so Shadow could fly for a certain amount of time. He saw the Chaos Emeralds in a case inside the mech. He was about to try to break through and grab them, but his skate shoes stopped blasting air. Shadow fell to the ground, wincing from the pain of the landing.

_Come to me... _Knuckles heard a voice.

"Hey, did you hear that voice?" Knuckles looked around. The others were confused. Suddenly, Knuckle's head began to throb in pain. He held it and tried to stop the pain, but it was to no avail. Miles looked to his side and saw a green glow coming from behind the bushes.

"Knuckles, do you see that?" Miles asked in a perplexed way. Knuckles looked up and ran over to the glow. He moved the bushes and was stunned at what he saw.

It looked like a Chaos Emerald, but it was at least ten times bigger. It was glowing green and emitted a powerful aura. Knuckles picked it up with ease and walked over to his friends.

"What's that?" Sonic asked. Suddenly, Knuckle's head began to throb again. It got worse and worse until Knuckles was on the verge of screaming. Sonic understood. The giant emerald was doing it. Knuckles abruptly looked up and stopped holding his head. He placed his hands on the giant emerald and begun to say something. His voice sounded like there was two of him.

"The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one who serves to unify the Chaos! Master Emerald, I beg of you, please stop the Chaos Emeralds!" Everyone else looked at him in a rather confused way. Shadow went up to try to get the Chaos Emeralds again. The gems were completely black and lifeless. Shadow quickly broke the glass and snatched the Chaos Emeralds before landing back next to his friends. Eggman seemed to notice.

"You're not gonna get away that easily!" The mad scientist yelled out as his mech grabbed for Shadow, but got Sonic instead. The mech's hand clamped down on the blue hedgehog, putting more pressure on his broken arm. Sonic cried out as the pain in his arm doubled by the second.

"SONIC!" Sonic's friends all yelled out simultaneously. The mech only clamped down harder. Sonic's eyes began to well up in pained tears, but they didn't release.

"There's no point in resisting me!" Eggman sounded triumphant. Knuckles, Shadow, Miles and Amy were standing next to the Master Emerald and the useless Chaos Emeralds, unable to do anything for their trapped friend.

The Chaos Emeralds suddenly began to glow their respective colours again, flying upwards towards Sonic, followed by Shadow, who rose alongside the Chaos Emeralds. The black hedgehog was confused at first, but realized he may have been involved with Sonic's forms as well. The Chaos Emeralds circled the two hedgehog at an incredible speed, before a bright light flashed.

When the light faded, Sonic was in his first form; glowing gold with ruby red eyes and risen spines. His cast was gone and his arm was healed. The arm on Eggman's mech was totally obliterated, debrit covering the ground far beneath them. Shadow was similar to Sonic, but was a silver-cream colour instead of gold. Oddly, Sonic still had his arms crossed over his face and a cry was rising up in his throat. He was glowing incredibly bright, alongside the Master Emerald. Everyone was shocked and confused. The light surrounding Sonic and Shadow became even brighter, until Sonic began flashing different bright colours - white, yellow, blue, pink, red and green. The light was blinding and the speed of Sonic's fur flashing could have caused seizures. Sonic was letting loose long and loud battle cries as a result of the incredible amount of power he had recieved. Sonic abruptly stopped screaming and faced Eggman inside the mech.

"Hmph! You really thought you could defeat me with these flashy mechs? You're absolutely wrong!" Sonic's voice sounded similar to how Knuckle's had a few minutes before; like there was two of him speaking simoltaneously. His voice was loud enough for the whole city to hear. "Looks like you're gonna have to learn your lesson the hard way!" Sonic quickly glanced at Shadow, who nodded in response. The two put their hands forward and they began to glow.

"Hyper Sonic Wind!" Sonic yelled his attack.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled his attack.

The two attacked together and the spear and wind blade landed at the same time, causing a large explosion. No one could see, but they could hear Eggman yell out in shock and large pieces of debrit landing on the ground. When the hot dust faded, Eggman was gone and his mech was in pieces. Shadow was standing on his feet, in his normal hedgehog form. Sonic was in his normal form again, but he was on the ground, unconscious. All of them, minus Sonic, could hear the happy cheers of the citizens. They didn't pay it any mind as they ran over to the unconscious blue hedgehog.

"Sonic! Sonic!" Miles shook the unconscious hedgehog. Sonic opened his eyes a hint and looked up at Miles.

"Did... we do it?" Sonic asked Miles weakly.

"Yeah! It was amazing!" Miles nodded with a grin.

"Cool..." Sonic closed his eyes again.

"Sonic?!" Miles shook his brother, the latter being unresponsive. Miles checked his pulse, but there was nothing. "S-Sonic...!"

"We have to get him to the hospital." Knuckles stated before picking Sonic up gently. Miles, Amy and Shadow stood up straight and followed as Knuckles quickly in the direction of the nearest hospital. Pedestrians they bypassed looked on in worry and confusion.


	5. Final Update - The Anti-Update

Mmkay, guys, if I'm being perfectly straight with you, I'm not sure HOW to continue this story. I know Number 3 was the winner in the vote and I had a LOT of it in mind, but... I dunno, I just can't find a way of continuing it? It's hard to explain. Something is holding me back, I suppose. Although, starting two nights ago, I had a second version of this story playing in my mind; around four or five chapters worth, if I'm being honest. I've decided I wont be continuing this story. Don't get me wrong, I want to do it for you, but... yep.

If anyone wants to take up continuing this story for me, I give you full permission to do so. Just let me know. Continue it however you wish.

I have intentions on writing down the story I thought of; infact, I've already written down some; a fight, to be precise. The story includes Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Sally, Shadow, Amy and Rouge as main characters (heh, shipping anyone?) Once I get it written down (everything I thought of), would anyone like to see it?

Thanks for your support, guys. You're awesome. :D

EDIT: This story will now be continued by The Chuckinator.


End file.
